Un Extraño Trio
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Hipo encuentra un dragón en una isla lo rescata y después de un tiempo hacen una "actividad de integración". Si quieres saber que pasa, entra ponte comodo y lee este Lemmon.


**Esto es un pequeño Lemmon que hice para un grupo de facebok, la pareja me termino enamorando y bueno... decidi subirlo aqui, espero les guste**

**Aclaración: esto es un trio entre un humano y dos dragones por lo que la fisonomía de Hipo no solo no será real sino que puede llegar a parecer ridícula además es mi primer trió así que por favor espero comprensión, Se aprecian los comentarios, porfavor dejen uno :D**

* * *

Ambos dragones rodeaban el cuerpo del pequeño Hipo, solo cubierto con una sábana mientras dormía cálida y reconfortantemente en su cama tras uno de los días más pesados que había tenido.

Ambos dragones sonrieron cómplices mientras despojaron al más pequeño de su única protección, siendo el más grande el que se dirigió a la entrepierna del castaño delineando con su lengua desde las lindas bolas que colgaban del humano hasta llegar a la punta aprovecho para introducir su lengua dentro del prepucio ganando un fuerte gemido por parte del humano. Mientras el dragón más pequeño se dedicaba a llenar la cara del menor con suaves besos y una que otra ligera mordida sobre los pezones de Hipo.

Así el juego empezó ambos tratando de despertar al más pequeño de su letargo sueño de maneras cada vez más sugerentes; aunque al final Toothless resultó ganador asiendo un poco de trampa pero Windwalker no lo notó. Toothless obtuvo su victoria al introducir su lengua dentro del culo del menor y golpear en varias ocasiones la próstata, despertando al domador de dragones de golpe.

—Qué?.. Qué sucede chicos porque me despertaron?— decía Hipo inocentemente frotándose la cara para despertarse, hasta que notó la cara suplicante de ambos dragones que miraban obsesionados su entrepierna —Muy bien pero nada más un round estoy algo cansado—

Ambos dragones se emocionaron cubriendo al menor por completo de saliva.

—Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí. Ahora quien quiere mi culito?—

Ambos dragones se miraron con ganas de asesinarse entre si, gruñéndose toda clase de insultos.

—Vamos chicos no se pongan así hay mucho Hipo para todos, bueno mmm... tengo una idea una competencia de resistencia, el que gané se queda con mi culo.

Toothless se puso en sus patas traseras mostrando su miembro duro como piedra. Hipo al notarlo le hizo una señal a Windwalker para que lo acompañará; una vez echo tomó un miembro con cada una de sus manos masturbando los de una manera lenta aumentando con cada movimiento la velocidad de sus manos, usando su boca para dar felaciones rápidas a cada uno.

Toothless se notaba bastante excitado soltando algunos gemidos mientras Hipo frotaba la cabeza de su pene con algunos movimientos suaves sobre su miembro, sintiendo como su semilla estaba por salir.

Windwalker se encontraba en una situación muy parecida a la de Toothless sólo que él al no estar acostumbrado al contacto ya sentía su líquido preseminal escapando de su cuerpo.

Finalmente ambos dragones gritaron su liberación al mismo tiempo.

–Rayos ahora qué vamos a hacer?– murmuró Hipo saboreando la semilla de sus dos grandes dragones.

"po-podríamos tomarte los dos..." dijo Windwalker en susurro casi imperceptible, usando sus alas para cubrir su vergüenza.

Hipo y Toothless se miraron, para después acercarse a Windwalker y plantar le un beso cada uno.

–Me encanta la idea...— gimió Hipo restregando su cuerpo sobre el dragón más pequeño obligándole a acostarse de espaldas introduciendo lentamente el enorme pene del cual Windwalker estaba tan orgulloso.

Windwalker grito al sentir como su miembro se asfixiaba dentro de la diminuta cavidad, y nada... nada lo pudo preparar a él o al ojiverde de lo que iba a pasar.

Toothless molesto de ser excluido de la diversión tomó las caderas de Hipo y justo cuando notó que Hipo iba a empezar a montar al otro dragón, introdujo su miembro forzando la entrada de Hipo, asiendo gritar a sus dos parejas.

"OH DIOSES!, TOOTHLESS PORQUE LO HICISTE" grito Windwalker al sentir que Hipo se estremeció sobre él.

"No lo pude evitar" gimió casi con burla Toothless lamiendo la espalda de Hipo esperando aminorar el dolor de su castaño.

–Dioses nunca me sentí tan lleno– Hipo dijo suavemente antes de gritar por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente el dolor empezó a ser soportable –Toothless no vuelvas a hacer eso o te aseguró que serás el siguiente, para la próxima espera a que te DIG...–

Toothless molesto de esperar tanto empezó a embestir a Hipo, Windwalker estuvo por reclamarle hasta que vio la cara llena de placer que Hipo tenía, sin olvidar claro que a el también le fascinaba el movimiento del furia. Así el también se unió a la diversión usando sus patatas traseras logró tomar impulso embistiendo a Hipo, tomando un ritmo con el que al momento de que Toothless se metía de lleno el estaba saliendo y viceversa.

Hipo gemía, gritaba y aullaba de placer y dolor, nada podría compararse a tener un dragón dentro, eran salvajes y geniales en la cama pero dos, Hipo estaba por volverse loco cuando eyaculo luego de varios minutos de total satisfacción, apretando su culo y exprimiendo cada gota de la semilla de ambos dragones.

Toothless y Windwalker se corrieron uno tras de otro embistiendo más fuerte golpeando a Hipo en la próstata cada vez llenando por completo al humano. Hipo volvió a gritar a todo pulmón su múltiple orgasmo, desmayándose con una ligera sonrisa y ambos dragones dentro.

Toothless lo miro con ternura sacandose a si mismo de el dándole un beso sobre sus labios, y Windwalker lo siguió usando su hocico para colocarlo sobre la cama.

"jejeje seguro Hipo no podrá caminar en un mes" se rió Toothless antes de ver como Windwalker se dirigía a la ventana para dormir afuera como era su costumbre.

Toothless le gruño asiendose a un lado para que ambos durmieran juntos, Windwalker sonrió aceptando la amabilidad de Toothless acostándose a su lado. Toothless cubrió a su compañero con su ala "sabes al principio no me convencía tener que compartir a mi jinete contigo, pero debo admitir que me equivoque"

"Gracias Toothless, significa mucho" susurro Windwalker con una lágrima traicionera escapando de sus ojos, había pasado de ser un esclavo a una persona amada por dos parejas estaba tan feliz que se acurruco más en Toothless, disfrutando la sensación.

Todos en esa habitación durmieron tranquilamente sabiéndose queridos y amados.

Fin.

* * *

***Windwalker es un personajes de los libros de Cressida Cowell, se cree que fue un esclavo de los magmalos y sufrio cosas horribles llegando al punto de dejar de hablar y ademas perder su brazo, el Hipo del libro lo elige como su dragón y poco a poco parece olvidarse de su horrible pasado, haciéndose cariñoso y le tiene mucho afecto a Hipo.**


End file.
